


Through Every Dark Night is a Brighter Day

by SuperiorNote



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorNote/pseuds/SuperiorNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa one-shots.<br/>If you have any story ideas let me know on tumblr!(superiornote)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Every Dark Night is a Brighter Day

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa fights Roan, for the "sky people"(Clarke).
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is pretty short, but this is the first time I am using Archive of our Own(more of a fan fiction.net girl). So I am kind of testing it out, but I will try to write longer stories for now on if people like my writing.
> 
> tumblr:superiornote

Her heavy breaths were the only thing to be heard in the arena. Nobody dared to speak out of fear. 

 

The commander looked up from the dead body on the floor to all of her people, she scanned them until her eyes landed on her. _I did this for you._

 

Clarke looked right back at her. Yes, she despises this woman. But she just fought for her life, just for Clarke and her people to join her coalition. _Why can’t I hate you._

 

Lexa looked away from Clarke and up to the stage of clan leaders. She bent down and picked up the spear Roan used as his weapon. She looked down at it and back up to her target. Then she threw it.

 

Clarke watched the spear fly through the air and rip right through the Ice Nation’s flag hanging on the side of the stage. Everyone gasped, but Lexa just glared at the smirking queen and walked away. 

 

* * *

 

Lexa hisses as she pulls off her shirt, she had bruises coming in all ready around her back and stomach. 

“Your hand.” 

Lexa turned around quickly and cringed,”Clarke.”

Clarke cautiously came closer and took her left in her own and looked at her palm,”I can’t believe you grabbed the blade.”

Lexa looked at Clarke as she inspected her hand,”It was either this, or die. Did I choose incorrectly?” 

Clarke looked up into her eyes and then back to her hand,” You will need some stitches, I will be right back.” 

Lexa nodded as Clarke turned and walked out of her chambers. 

It took her less than a minute to walk back in with the supplies. She motioned for Lexa to sit on her bed and she grabbed a stool to put right in front of her. She grabbed her hand gently and checked the injury again. Then she looked up at Lexa’s body checking for more injuries, but in reality just froze and stared at her perfectly defined stomach. 

Lexa cleared her throat grabbing Clarke’s attention,”It is just some bruising.”

Clarke looked up and nodded, cursing her self for checking her out. She got to work on the stitches to distract herself.

They sat in silence as Clarke did her work on the large gash on the palm of her hand. When she finished she wrapped it up, but she didn’t let go of her hand. 

“Why would you risk your life for us?” Clarke asked as she looked into Lexa’s exhausted eyes. 

“Do you want Lexa’s answer or the Commanders?” She whispered looking back into the blue eyes that have captured her coward of a heart. 

She took a breath, _Don’t Clarke,_ “I want the truth.” 

Lexa gave her a sad smile which almost broke Clarke’s heart right at that moment.,”I believe you know the answer Clarke.”

She looked down at her lap, but a soft hand tilted her chin up,”Tell me, Lexa.”

A small sigh escaped her mouth when she heard her say her name for the first time since she arrived in Polis. “You, Clarke. I did it for you.”

The blonde looked down feeling her eyes water,"Lexa-"

Before Clarke could finish her thought Lexa kissed her, not forcing her, but delicately and without words telling this girl who fell from the sky her feelings for her. Though she pulled away after only a couple of seconds in fear of scaring Clarke again. 

But she kept her forehead against hers and closed her eyes,"I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you."

Clarke just could not hear anymore of this, she should hate her, yet here she is. 

She gently grabbed Lexa's neck so that she could tilt her head up and kiss her. Putting all of her emotion into this kiss, the hate, the fear, and the love she felt for this young leader. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty short, but this is the first time I am using Archive of our Own. So I am kind of testing it out, but I will try to write longer stories for now on if people like my writing.  
> So yea, positive criticism welcomed!
> 
> give me ideas!  
> tumblr:superiornote


End file.
